


献出这段灵魂

by hyaruya



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyaruya/pseuds/hyaruya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>停车。</p>
            </blockquote>





	献出这段灵魂

宜嘉谦#献出这段灵魂

 

“快点。”金有谦关上门，极快地走到他面前，他脸色潮红，极其激动地抓住王嘉尔的手，“我带你离开这里。”  
王嘉尔愣住了，任由金有谦拉过他的手，他的手指因为肾上腺而颤抖，但动作却十分坚定，他仿佛刚刚下了孤注一掷的决心——王嘉尔知道他决定了什么。也知道这一切将如何结束。  
金有谦蹲下去把他藏着的行李袋拖出来，把手铐丢在王嘉尔的床上，王嘉尔安静又悲哀地看着金有谦头顶地发旋，他像一团跳跃的火苗，本不应该这样决然地燃烧。  
王嘉尔让自己的声音尽可能得普通，“所以，既然你要带我逃出去，为什么还要铐我？”  
“他们会怀疑的。”金有谦说，他的声音远比他的动作冷静，显示出他并非只是冲动，“我把你带出去，说是段宜恩要再次提审你。”  
“你可以用普通的手铐，但你还是选择了限制精神力的。你不想让我用能力。”  
“是。”金有谦承认，他抬起头来看他，小心翼翼地，怕他不能理解的眼神，“我没有骗你，我真的会带你出去的。”  
王嘉尔摇了摇头，“我用能力的话，这一切就会更简单了。”  
“然后你也会控制住我，把我丢在这里，清除我的记忆或者伪装成我是被你胁迫的——”  
“我是自愿的。”金有谦站起来，坚定且虔诚地直视他，“不要在这一点上折辱我。”  
王嘉尔不会的，他太知道金有谦对他的感情，炽烈又虔诚，亟待证明。所以金有谦要为他背叛，要为他冲锋陷阵，要赌上自己带他逃亡——这只是错爱。王嘉尔想，他欺骗了他，像任何一个俘虏会做的事情，欺骗敌人，隐藏优势，伺机逃离。王嘉尔抱有更大的野心，若金有谦仅仅只是他的敌人，他会更加轻松。  
但事已至此，即使这一切不会有多好的结局，也并无路回头。  
“只是毫无意义。”王嘉尔说。  
是时候了。

他牵过他的手，指尖沿着他的手背滑到小臂，金有谦感到一片阳光同步漫过他的精神领域，漫过每一个缝隙和角落，只是照亮他们，甚至没有触碰。不是精神探查应有的感觉——那有更多的侵犯感——况且这是一间精神屏蔽的房间，但——  
但他还是慌乱了，急忙地要避开他的接触，被王嘉尔眼疾手快地擒住。  
“你探查我！你怎么能——你不该——”  
“我没有。你感觉到了，那不是有人在你大脑里搅和，或者把你清好的抽屉翻乱的感觉，对吧？你知道精神控制者怎么在脑子里找东西和下暗示，我不是的，对吧？”王嘉尔用大拇指摩挲他手臂内侧的皮肤，安抚性的，非常轻柔的，“这就是为什么这间房无法阻止我使用能力，从一开始就是。”  
“从一开始——”  
他并未让金有谦说出一句完整的话，“我不是心灵感应者（Telepathy），我是通灵者（Psychic）。我的能力并非基于灵智，是基于存在的；并非基于控制，是基于感知的。是的，从一开始这间房子就对我毫无用处。”  
“但通灵者的能力——”像是感知花草虫鱼，感知地形和障碍物，并不能探查或控制人的思维。金有谦再一次没能说完整。  
“我不是普通的心灵感应者，是顶端的通灵者。很少有人清楚通灵者的真相，我不能说，但……那是不同的。通灵者的介入和心灵感应者的控制不同，你会感受它。”  
接着是沉默。金有谦沉默了。王嘉尔不再急于打断金有谦，于是也沉默了。他并非有说教的心情和乐趣，他只是不想听金有谦说话。金有谦质问他，但错愕的同时只是失望，他不对他生气。  
王嘉尔宁愿他怒不可遏，质问自己是否从一开始便算计着欺骗他，从他身上骗取同情、套取消息，步步为营地把他圈进牢笼里。但见金有谦不会对他生气，甚至在此时此刻，他宣誓要为他而背叛，要带他逃离，而他却说我不需要你。  
他对他这样好，王嘉尔不知道，此时此刻自己能不能承受这个。

“所以……”金有谦仅仅只是悲伤又小心地开口，“你要……介入我了吗？”  
“是的。”王嘉尔捧住他的脸，把他耳边的碎发往后撩去，“抱歉。”那是真心的，“你要冒着生命危险协助一个俘虏离开，可这个俘虏却欺骗了你，你不打算收回一点利息吗？”  
王嘉尔说着，倾身上去吻他，嘴唇柔软地、轻盈地触碰着他。金有谦咬着口腔内的肉，一动不动。王嘉尔扫去他脑中的顾虑，甚至削减他对他的爱。他的声音像一句咒语。  
“没关系的有谦，没事的，来感受我。”  
奇怪的是，当他不那样爱他的时候，一切反而会比较简单。金有谦猛地抽了口气，伸手托着他的后颈往自己的嘴边送，他像捧着一颗果实一样噬咬他、吮吸他的津液。王嘉尔一边吻他一边解自己的衣服，单手，灵活地将扣子顶进扣眼，另一只手去探金有谦的底。  
当弱点被拿捏在别人手里的时候，金有谦猝然地弓起身，喘息声溢出来，喂进王嘉尔仍与他相贴的唇。王嘉尔主动且引诱，灵活得能解扣子得手也能灵活地玩下体，他花很多时间在金有谦的精神里流连，知道他喜欢被怎样地套弄，用甲盖擦过小口，拇指揉捏中锋，他一点点地引导他拥抱声色和情欲，一点点地引导他忘记身处何方。  
金有谦咬着唇喘气，呼吸凌乱，看着他的眼睛微微带着湿。不知是因为快感还是悲伤，或许两者都有。  
“这是那种……末日前的纵情吗？在你离开之前，用这种方式补偿我？”  
“不要看我。”王嘉尔不可置否，他只是哄骗他，“不要看……感受我，那不会是末日的。”  
那会是一个梦，一个仅有的、最最美好的梦境。

 

王嘉尔去蒙金有谦的眼睛，是很温柔的蒙法，只系一个恰好拉紧的活结，能很轻易被拉开。他对金有谦有愧，于是总是很温柔，他握着金有谦的手，让他从身后进入自己，让他勒住自己的脖颈，缓慢地嵌进他浑身上下最大的一处破绽。他给金有谦一个梦，以严合丝缝的五指为媒介，小心又谨慎地剥去他的悲哀、愤怒、悖德、等等，只给他留下美好的、甜蜜的想象——  
金有谦喜欢想象王嘉尔柔软又顺从的模样，想象他们在另一种场景下相遇，在大爆炸之前，绝大部分的陆地尚且生机盎然，人未曾彻底地醒觉。他们在他老家的庭园里做爱，阳光明媚的午后，铺上两层柔软的野餐布，有流云经过，挡住了日光，仿佛光也在流动。金色的日光，像是蜜糖，金有谦顺着光流动的路径亲吻他，咬他，从后颈柔软细腻的皮肉一路舔到肌肉覆盖的肩胛，也甜得像是啜到了蜜。  
他们也可以用蜜糖做润滑，用手指在穴口里黏黏腻腻地涂满，细致地抹平穴道里的每一条褶皱，滴落下来的部分可以食用，插入过后可以要求口交——王嘉尔舔它，像在舔一根棒棒糖，且不是个比喻。

现实是在一个飞雪的夏天，被林海雪原覆盖的山体下的基地，金有谦在身下的肉体中探索和索取，温柔且小心地开拓自己的领地，耐心地标记自己的疆域，缓慢地攻入他身体的腹地，佯装缓兵，再尖兵突进。没有那么细致的润滑，手指埋在身体里的触感依旧那么鲜明，王嘉尔不知道自己敏感到能勾勒出他每一个骨节，金有谦屈起指的时候，能稳压住他的腺体。  
金有谦耐心到令人疑惑的地步，他旋转而不抽动，仅仅将他打开，辗转地碾压过他的敏感点。王嘉尔咬住自己的叫声，它们闷在胸腔里，随着金有谦每一次转动手指而蓦然地拔高，那还不够，他往后送自己的腰臀，近乎恬不知耻的姿势，胸腔低下去尾椎高高地扬起。  
「操我。」  
他不碰自己——对金有谦的尊重——浑身欲望唯一的宣泄口正被太仁慈地触碰着，而那远远不够。他只能摇摆自己腰，渴求更深入的占有、更粗暴的对待，渴求到浑身颤抖。无处可去的欲望占领他的理智，无法组织起本能之外的话语。而那些本能则汇聚成短促又强势的祈愿，在脑电波里激荡开来。  
「操我。」  
金有谦握住他颤抖的腰。

这不是战争中的性爱，是一场太美好的情事，王嘉尔的后穴为他敞开，湿润又温暖，挺入的时候裹得人发紧，肠肉在茎体上滑动，擦过顶端下的环沟，爽得难以自持。金有谦像风浪里的一只孤舟，瑟瑟地在快感中打颤，那才只是个开始，而他无法把持，从来没有办法。在他卑微的愿望里，甚至未曾想过一个拥抱。  
“我得到你了。”他把头埋在王嘉尔的颈窝里，因为这个姿势进入得更深，王嘉尔在他肩膀在他的嘴唇下颤抖。金有谦咬他的肩膀，他大口地呼吸时，几乎能嗅到青草苦涩的香气。王嘉尔蒙住了他的眼，然后给了他那样情切的想象，他想象他动情时揪下头顶的草叶，指缝里都是泥土，然后——  
“喊我的名字，喊我。”他说，喉咙里带着抽噎。  
“嗯……”王嘉尔喘息着，破碎凌乱的，甜腻慵懒的，带着鼻音小小声地颤抖地喊他的名字，尾音轻飘走掉，“唔……有、有谦……金有谦……”  
金有谦抱住他肩，将自己更深更切地埋进去，像在暴风雨中抱着一颗树。他的性器也在王嘉尔的身体里再埋入两厘米，他们那样契合，最适合性交的形状，每一个顶撞到的地方都是敏感点。王嘉尔抽泣了一声，没克制住地猝然抖动，手肘打在他的胸口，疼的，他心甘情愿。  
他不能抓住太多，他要把王嘉尔握成碎片才能把自己拼合起来，但他不敢，于是他要王嘉尔喊他的名字、握他的手、颤抖地落下零碎的边角——他要操死他，也要溺死他。他的深情和决绝一样致命，粗暴和温柔一样折磨。金有谦用缓慢的律动和狠切的力度攻陷他，王嘉尔受着，也疼，疼得隐秘，快感更为羞耻。  
他不比他表现得淡然，只是尚在可忍受的范围，双腿颤抖、胸腔潮湿、头脑晕眩，在室温里呼出滚烫的水汽，但仍能规律地呻吟和喘息，喊金有谦的名字——跌跌宕宕地叫喊，取决于金有谦撞他的角度和力度，但还是完整的，可控的。即使一道寒霜飞过来，避开王嘉尔的肩头，冻住金有谦压着他的手。

“段宜……唔……！”  
王嘉尔抬起头看向站在门口的人，他的脸和他的能力很配，冷峻而威慑。就像金有谦的能力也和他很配，温暖又炽热，下意识发动的时候整个身体灼灼地发烫，他的身体有一部分埋在王嘉尔的身体里，最烫的那个部分，仿佛要把他燎伤。于是最后一个音节被喘息占据，他要花一点力气才能稳住自己的音调，也要花一点力气才能让金有谦沉溺于仅有彼此的梦里，然而他还是发觉自己在笑。  
那是有点好笑的。段宜恩冷冷地站在门口，未往里多踏一步，脸上摆着嫌恶的表情，仿佛再看一眼都会要了他的命。但他也没走，没说话，他关上了门，手在身侧隐蔽地攒紧。  
王嘉尔笑了，他在喘息和呻吟之间抢白，只说很短的句子，“不喊人吗？”  
段宜恩等了一会才开口，声音是嘶哑的，“为什么？”  
“为什么？”他很缓慢地拼凑一句话，因为快感而轻微皱着眉，不避讳段宜恩正看着他，“你的……嗯……搭档正在……在操你的阶下囚？或者……啊、等……慢点……唔……可能被控制了？”  
“你不可能在这间房子里控制他。”  
王嘉尔挑了挑眉，忽而抽噎了一声，转而把脸埋在床单上。  
“哈啊——金有谦！”  
他喊的有点怒意，更多是千回百转的旖旎。王嘉尔感情上并不想让段宜恩看到这一面，不让他看到脸是最后的挣扎，他软得腰都快支不起自己，重量全全压在金有谦身上，金有谦把他后面插得软成一滩，最初那点涩没了，正是为所欲为的时候。他还能和段宜恩斗智斗勇三百回合，却差点熬不过这段抽插，他全部精力只顾着喘，胸腔带着肩背一起一伏，仿佛要从背上展开一双翅膀。  
王嘉尔听到段宜恩在门边压抑地抽气，呼吸急促又沉重。仅剩不多的理智懂得运用全部的优势，恰巧也是欲望的渴求，王嘉尔任由自己叫出来，像是鸟类求偶似的鸣叫。

那是他折磨段宜恩的一种方式。他对待段宜恩没有对金有谦那么好，他不会让段宜恩从背后上他。王嘉尔的背那么好看，不设防地袒露着大片未经日晒的肌肤，仅仅只是啜吮一下，便有一个不会轻易消褪的红痕，他宽肩阔背，有上百个位置可以留这样的痕迹，全全交由金有谦一人享受——金有谦还看不到——实在是种过于奢侈且温柔的恩惠。  
这种恩惠段宜恩没有。王嘉尔甚至不会去握段宜恩的手，不碰他的精神，不从他脑海里显而易见地拿走什么。也不会给他一个想象——  
段宜恩也会想象，想象他柔软又顺从的模样，就在这里，或者再之前，在他刚刚被俘，还锁着手铐蜷在地牢里的时候，便这样乖顺地躺在自己身下。金有谦是爱他的，段宜恩想征服他、想拥有他。或许这就是理由。  
王嘉尔是聪明隐忍的，他找到最好的机会才逃走，且不仅仅甘心于逃走，他知道怎么吃下这个基地，就像他知道摆弄自己的身体、控制自己的叫声，知道怎么让段宜恩失去理智。于是他吝啬于给段宜恩一个欺骗自己的机会，金有谦可以说自己是被王嘉尔控制了才爱他、和他上床、帮助他离开，但王嘉尔要让段宜恩自己看清楚，他要让他自我折磨、自我拉扯，并最终妥协地意识到——他想要这个人。  
妥协是屈服的征兆。这个人，他狡猾又聪明，他欺骗他，欺骗所有人，他隐忍如此久只为得到这样一个机会，段宜恩只能眼睁睁地放他走。而在放他走之前，他看见他裸露的身体，还无药可救地想上他——王嘉尔要让段宜恩看清楚，他最终还是输了，溃不成军。  
那是一个很绝望的认知。可王嘉尔被按在床上操，白皙的皮肤泛起一层情色的潮，嘴唇被自己咬得嫣红，却依旧咬不住那些破碎的呻吟，金有谦很用力地顶他，他爽到的时候，会蓦然向后仰头，腰腹岌岌可危地悬着，像会在冲撞中散架。金有谦凑过去亲他，他就配合地去叼他的唇，脊背弯成一道脆弱的弧线，像随时要折断了一般如履薄冰。  
段宜恩站在门口，想象自己想折断他的腰，握碎他的腕，在他的屁股上捏下淤痕，画面栩栩如生到惊心动魄。他无法忍受这个，他悲哀地、绝望地、自我妥协地爱着他的脆弱和堪折，爱着他可被征服的每一面。

爱情多少是征服和践踏地，他承认这个了。于是段宜恩走过去拽王嘉尔的头发，用战胜者拎战利品的方式拎他的项上人头，迫使他扬起头来看自己。  
这个姿势是足够征服和践踏的，一般是背后位的特权，仅次于从后面掐他的脖颈，但金有谦的手握着他的腰，仁慈又温柔地护着他的骨架，无暇享用这等恩惠。段宜恩便要越疱代俎，他们做爱的方式依旧像在温水里偷情，而段宜恩像要把他赶尽杀绝。  
王嘉尔被迫抬起头，一额细密的汗水，埋在床单上颤抖和磨蹭的时候擦红了脸，像嘴唇和泪眼一样鲜艳，他被金有谦摆弄得柔软破碎，仅仅在缓兵的节奏里得以短暂地喘息，仿佛爽哭过一遍，被段宜恩提着头的时候却仍像个胜者。  
“嫉妒了哈？”  
如果说有什么事和满足金有谦同样重要，那就是战胜段宜恩了。王嘉尔同时进行着这两件事情，软弱地用哭腔回应金有谦，傲然地勾一下嘴角挑衅段宜恩。不那么决然地区划开来，他的挑衅里也带着撩拨，他抽着气，在尾音溢出一个极轻的喘，段宜恩瞬间就硬地生疼了。  
“还是说，你也想要上我？”  
王嘉尔看着他，眼眶是红的，眼神却清亮。那又像回到最初了，王嘉尔被带回来捆在牢里，虚弱地残喘着，可那双眼在极端劣势中依旧明亮。他冷静地审视，永远在隐藏，看向段宜恩的时候带着嘲弄的笑意，仿佛早预料到这一天的到来。  
他那样狡黠。那样美好。  
“那我让你上，你就会放我走吗？”  
段宜恩是这样的想破坏掉他，想亲手将他眼中的光打碎，将他的从容和伪装撕碎，让他屈服在自己身下，迫切地渴望他，除了叫喊无暇他顾。但他每次都是失败的，他拥有王嘉尔的自由，却从未拥有他，他可以任意地践踏他的肉体，却从未折辱过他的焰芒。  
他原来觉得无所谓，他有的是时间与他耗，总有一天能得到他——是他大意了。

段宜恩沉默地摘手套，伸手捏住王嘉尔的下颌。他天生生得眉眼冷冽，也懂得如何隐藏自己的软弱，持傲地与人相处。他能持傲地践踏折磨他，也能持傲地在他身上失手，持傲地强迫他张嘴，持傲地往他嘴里塞枪——不是某种隐喻。  
他眉眼凛冽，持枪的手稳定冷静，不会擦枪走火，枪管冰凉地抵进王嘉尔的喉咙。王嘉尔皱眉，他被情色浸泡过一遍，皱眉的模样也是色情的——  
「他嘴唇鲜红湿润，含得那么深，极力克制咽反射，在喉底发出小小的喉音……」  
王嘉尔忽而眯眼，眉梢微妙而嘲弄地吊起来。段宜恩如梦初醒地避开他的眼，沉默地将枪管抽出来，王嘉尔在吮它，使抽出来的动作变得缓慢而撩拨，唾液拉出银色的丝线。  
“你别以为我不会——”  
“至少先骗过你自己吧？”王嘉尔舔自己的嘴唇，用舔过枪管的舌尖，带着硝烟和火药的味道。段宜恩心惊肉跳，他的嘴唇、他的口腔、他灵巧的舌头，他的背、他的腰、他的叫喊——段宜恩没有办法再持傲了，他的欲念会烧死他的。他曾想打碎王嘉尔，却只是被王嘉尔打碎。  
段宜恩把枪丢在地上，再一次迫使王嘉尔抬头，这一次是用手扼住他的咽喉。只有身体上的掌控能给他安全感，而他整个人都在抖。  
“嘶——”  
金有谦俯身在王嘉尔肩膀上咬了一口，他受到段宜恩的情绪的波及，几乎要在王嘉尔的安抚下失控。他们身上存在一种联结，是在战斗时感知搭档用的，在一方陷入危难时激发另一方的求生本能。本能，直接等同于兽性和欲望，原始而直接的强烈的欲望，即使有王嘉尔的介入，段宜恩的暴戾也直接影响到金有谦的轻重。  
“有谦……唔……”  
段宜恩掐正他不让他开口。将两根手指放进他嘴里，粗暴地压他的舌，探他的喉咙。王嘉尔含糊地抗议，瞪向段宜恩的眼里泛着泪花。却也不敢有太大的动作，只能仍其作为。王嘉尔稳住金有谦都是问题，他一挣扎金有谦就以为他要逃，身后捅得更深，捏着他的力度像要把他握碎——被段宜恩影响的金有谦像一只困兽，又凶戾又脆弱  
段宜恩抽出手，王嘉尔短暂地喘一下，咬牙稳住声音，“你控制一下。”  
段宜恩睨他一眼，谑笑道，“我尝试过了。”

段宜恩没有他持傲的资本了，依旧有他解扣子塞枪的那只手，失控而颤抖的、枪管滚烫——这次确实是隐喻——随时准备走火。段宜恩拽他的头发，凶狠地往他喉咙里撞，他们对温柔的吝啬是彼此的，王嘉尔被他拉扯得疼了，也不小心地收起牙齿、不灵活地卷起舌头，他也没太多精力抵抗——  
金有谦一反先前温软的耳鬓厮磨，抛去指尖温柔的流连和亲吻、几浅一深留有喘息的节奏，他迷失了。他掐住王嘉尔的腰，用挫骨扬灰的狠操他，那无关爱恋与欢喜，仅仅只是对欲望的攫取。而即使如此，居然还是愉悦的，快感和疼痛是一路，电流顺着脊椎激荡上来，搅乱他的大脑。  
这是王嘉尔的失策，被段宜恩强迫着口交还不算。他知道如何避开他耻毛的腥臊，知道怎么克制自己的咽反射，在段宜恩深深抵进他喉咙的时候主动压下舌根，用犬齿划过茎体让他疼也让他爽，偶尔用舌顶入铃口而大多数时候无动于衷。  
王嘉尔知道怎么取悦对方，也知道怎么膈应对方来取悦自己，段宜恩在这件事上并不占主导，他大可以同时对付两个人，却没想到段宜恩会这样影响到金有谦。而金有谦的情绪会影响他。  
绝望又渴望，痛恨又喜爱，粗暴又珍惜，隐忍又暴怒，痛苦又欢愉，相互纠缠，甚至不再能分辨来源于何处，却至少有一部分沾染着段宜恩的攻击性，化作利剑和刀锋、绳索与毒雾，要将他千刀万剐溺毙致死。他将自己暴露给金有谦了，像曝死在阳光下的一只蛾，金有谦想杀死他，他就会死了。  
「有谦……」  
王嘉尔聚集起一个意识，然而毫无用处。

 

段宜恩再次拉近王嘉尔的头颅的时候，王嘉尔发出一声哽咽似的呛咳。段宜恩愣了一下，一身鼎沸的血液仿佛就此熄了两分，他把王嘉尔的头扯起来，王嘉尔迷茫地看着他，嘴唇如血一般的红。他是哭了的。泪水和汗水干在脸上，目光虚焦在空中，唾液顺着被撑开的嘴角流下，滴滴答答地打在床单上，晕开一圈水渍。  
段宜恩往里头顶一下，他便瑟缩一下，喉咙发出呜咽，他不动他，他也因为金有谦的动作而颤抖——  
他眼中的光芒破碎了。  
「因为我。一部分，因为我。」  
段宜恩感到一种诡谲的满足。王嘉尔从未如此顺从、从未如此破碎，柔软地被自己掌握在手里，浑身颤抖着，因为一个触碰而瑟缩、而啜泣、而呻吟出声。痛苦又愉悦地呻吟出声。他可以把他赶尽杀绝、可以把他吃拆入腹，大不了是与别人分治，他不太愿意同人分治——  
段宜恩搂住王嘉尔的后颈，在他口腔里肆虐的时候，护着后颈不让他散架是最大限度的温柔了。他搂住他的后颈让他紧紧贴向自己的小腹。  
“吮吸它。”王嘉尔没有反抗，抽去口腔里的空气，紧紧地包裹住他的性器，牙齿被收起来了，只有一点咬在敏感带上，随着动作带来快感。王嘉尔的口腔温暖而柔软，他配合的时候，刺激得令人头皮发麻，段宜恩将手指插进他的头发里，是情人之间温柔的那一种方式，指腹压在他的头皮上。  
段宜恩喘息着问：“为什么你不控制住我呢？告诉我……为什么？”  
那是不期待回答的问题。王嘉尔埋在他腿间吮吸他，金有谦插入的时候会被微微顶向前而吞得更深，喉头紧紧地挤压住头部，那些深入因为金有谦的混乱而失去规律，王嘉尔被呛到，反射性地往后退，段宜恩呻吟着固定住他的头，他因此而咳出眼泪，声音是破碎的。  
金有谦将他顶撞得更为破碎。他在浪潮的巅峰，在快感里毫无章法地寻求出路，他要把王嘉尔捏出血，王嘉尔失去力气地软下来，身上的支点只有与金有谦交合的后穴，和咬着段宜恩的嘴，他倚靠于危险，别无选择，在每一次金有谦深入时绞紧。段宜恩他欣赏他破碎的模样，不介意在此刻添一把火，也毫无章法地深入他的喉，在他滑落的时候捞他一把，摆在更适合侵犯的姿势。  
段宜恩把王嘉尔的头托起来的时候，看见他的眼睛是明亮的。

高潮来得猝不及防，像彗星陨落了、太阳爆炸了、时间折返了、宇宙毁灭了，火焰和白光席卷整个世界烧毁了一切，意识也未能幸免。金有谦餍足地叹息。段宜恩痉挛地射在王嘉尔嘴里。  
「谢谢。」在失去意识之前，段宜恩第一次在意识中听到王嘉尔的声音，虚弱的、完整的，「只要你控制住，一切都好办了。」

 

王嘉尔躺了一会才缓慢地睁开眼，金有谦晕在他身边，一只手还搭在他的腰上。段宜恩躺在地上。  
他闭上眼，能感觉到远处的高空，林在范和朴珍荣在一架直升机上等他的讯号，基地外的树林里藏着他们的一个小队，而整座基地的人如他所了解到的，这个时间点，几乎全聚集在西北角的礼拜堂，东南方的实验区几乎毫无防备。  
万事俱备的局面，王嘉尔只需要打理一下自己，穿好衣服给朴珍荣发讯号。他理好自己的精神，找到自己的衣裤，站起来的时候才发现自己在哭——眼泪顺着面颊淌下来，悄无声息地，在衣服上溅起水花。  
这是谁的眼泪呢？王嘉尔想，我的，金有谦的，段宜恩的。只是无从知晓了。他想起去回答段宜恩的问题，只是没人会听到。  
“你还不知道我是通灵者啊。告诉你吧，通灵者的能力基于感知而非控制。但——感知一个人的情绪有多难呢？”

 

Fin.


End file.
